Rose Petals
by NiamhlovesaMalfoy
Summary: My First Story. Rose Weasley point of view. Rose Al and Scorpius are the new generation of harry potter follow them round their Hogwarts life as they face the lows and highs of being a famous teenager! story is better! Warnings of a abusive relationship an mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I don't really know what it will be like! Here goes!**

This was it! Rose was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts! She excitedly jumped out of her oak bed and ran to take a warm shower.

When she had washed her Weasley red hair and got dressed into a comfortable pair of skinny jeans and her favourite blue t-shirt she finished packing all her books and clothes before taking one last look around her room to check she had everything she ran downstairs, her trunk dragging behind her.

The Weasleys arrived at kings cross station at half past 10 they began pushing their trolleys through the large crowds of muggles.

"Dad there is no platform 9 and three quarters though it says on the ticket nine and three quarters" Rose worried.

"That's because you have to go through the barrier to get to it look!" Ron Weasley replied he pushed his eye length red fringe out of his bright sea blue eyes (another thing that Rose had inherited from him) and walked straight through the wall in between platforms nine and ten.

"Come on I'll go through with you," Hermione Weasley looked at her daughter with kind hazel brown eyes.

Rose gripped her mother's arm tightly as they jogged towards the barrier Rose winced where there should be pain but none came, when she opened her eyes they were stood on a smoke filled platform next to Roses father and younger brother Hugo.

Hugo had inherited more of Hermione than Rose he had light brown hair and hazel eyes just a shade lighter then Hermione's.

They made their way through groups of witches and wizards who were all gawking at the family,

"Mum why is everyone staring at us?" Rose stood on tiptoes to whisper ion her mother's ear,

"They're staring because of what happened 20 years ago, honey."

Rose knew what her mother was talking about, she had been told the stories of the war and her parents, uncles and aunts childhood many times.

" I think I can see them over there" She took off at a run and jumped into her uncle Harry's arms "Hi uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Al!" she let go of her uncle who was now greeting her parents with his wife Ginny and hugged her Best friend and cousin Albus Potter.

"Hi" said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

"Parked all right then?" Ron asked harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a muggle driving test, did you? She thought I would have to confound the examiner."

"No, I didn't I had complete faith in you." Hermione argued Roses dad mumbled something to her uncle. Then louder so that everyone could hear he said "If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny Chorused while Hugo and Lily (Albus' younger sister who was also Hugo's age) laughed, Rose and Al looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it." Hermione told the children, but Ron was no longer paying attention he caught Harry's eye and nodded to a spot 50 yards away where a small family of three were standing.

"Look who it is."

A tall blonde haired man was stood with his wife and who was obviously his son as they looked almost identical. Draco Malfoy that was the man Rose's parents had told her about.

"so that's little Scorpius," Ron said under his breath "Make sure you beat him at every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Hermione scolded but she was half amused, "Don't try and turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right sorry," said Ron but unable to help himself he added, "don't get too friendly with him though granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood!" after that Rose didn't hear much of what James, Albus' older brother' was saying because Rose was saying her goodbyes and her and Al were climbing on the train and finding a free compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Expect the unexpected!**

**So I hope the first chapter was ok! Here goes number 2 they are on the train!**

Rose and Al hurried off down the train to find an empty compartment, eventually they found one near the end of the train.

"What was James teasing you about this time?" Rose asked him

"He keeps saying I'll be put in Slytherin I will be the only person in the family though!" Al moaned "I bet my dad will kill me!" Rose rolled her eyes she knew Al's dad and he would be proud of his son not like hers!

"Don't worry Al, Uncle Harry would never do that anyway there's nothing wrong with Slytherin anymore!" Just then they were interrupted by the tall blonde boy Rose recognized as the boy her dad pointed out on the platform, Scorpius Malfoy said "Umm, can I sit with you? All the other compartments are full**."**

Before Rose could tell him to find somewhere else to sit Al said "Yeah, of course you can! Al Potter by the way," He held his hand out for Scorpius to shake, "and this is…"

"Rose." She interrupted rather coldly to Scorpius he held his hand out; Rose shook it but held his hand very tight.

"I know, my father pointed your family out on the platform, I am Scorpius by the way. Scorpius Malfoy."

"That's funny so did mine, he told me to beat you in every test!" Rose was starting to get along with Scorpius, after all who cared what her father thought Scorpius seemed nice enough to her. "So what house would you like to be in?"

"I think I'll be put in Slytherin just because of my family but I really want to be in Gryffindor I would like to break as many family traditions as possible I don't want to be like my father he just wanted to please my grandfather I want to be my own person!" he exclaimed.

Rose and Albus just gaped at Scorpius until Rose finally said, "Really? You don't want to live up to anything?"

"Yes, I want people to realise that just because my father made a mistake in the past doesn't mean he can't change."

"Wow, I think the same but for me it's the other way around everyone's all ways like oh my god you're Harry Potter's son!" Albus joined in

"Actually you're not too bad, want to be friends?" Rose asked Scorpius,

"Yeah sure! But what if I'm put in Slytherin and you two are both in Gryffindor?" Scorpius fidgeted a bit and glanced down at the floor.

"It'll be ok, we can still be friends no matter what house we are in!" after a while the three new friends started talking animatedly with each other about which quidditch team was the best and which class sounded the most interesting.

After the children had changed into their Hogwarts robes the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade station where Hagrid the half giant gamekeeper was waiting for the students.

"alrigh' there Rosie, Al? And who's this little Fella'?" bellowed Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid!" Rose and Al chorused Rose continued "and this is Scorp!"

Scorpius politely shook Hagrid's hand despite the look of confusion Hagrid shot Al and Rose.

"Alrigh' Firs' years follow me" Hagrid shouted at the dwindling crowd.

Rose, Al and Scorp followed Hagrid down a narrow path leading to a giant lake where at least twenty little oar less boats were waiting.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid called. Rose al and Scorp climbed in one boat as the other first years also got in. the boats magically pushed off from the bank much to the surprise of a few of the children.

When they arrived at the Hogwarts gates a man Rose immediately recognized as her uncle Neville (they were not related but he visited so much with his son frank that everyone counted him as family) addressed them all. Rose wasn't really listening she was thinking about what her dad would say if she told him she was friends with Scorp.

She felt her arm being tugged and followed Al through to the great hall. Most the first years stopped to take in the sight. Al let out a gasp while Rose and Scorp whispered identically "its bewitched I read about it in Hogwarts: a history."

They both succeeded in hiding a giggle but Rose couldn't stop the famous Weasley blush creeping into her cheeks.

Soon the sorting began and the crowd of first years was getting smaller and smaller then eventually Roses Unc- Professor Longbottom called out "Malfoy' Scorpius." The people who had been talking before this went silent to see the outcome of this particular sorting.

Scorp walked slowly up to the stool glanced quickly at Rose who smiled her support and placed the hat upon his head.

The hat remained there before it shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" a grin lit up Scorp's face as he stepped quickly down from the stool and raced down to join the cheering Gryffindor's.

Next up was Al who looked like he was about to throw up, but al was only on the stool for around ten seconds before the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!" Al looked relieved as he hopped down from the stool and gave Scorpius a high five.

There was now only Rose and around three other first years left but then Professor Longbottom called her name. She made her way up to the stool and as she placed the hat on her head she heard a voice inside her ear it said,

"Ahh, another Weasley though you seem different. You have a brilliant mind there's no doubting that but you are extremely ambitious maybe Slytherin could be the house for you definitely not hufflepuff that's for sure, I can see a lot of potential in Slytherin…." _Not Slytherin I want to be with Al and Scorp, please not Slytherin_ Rose thought hoping the hat would hear "Not Slytherin you say well then it must be :

GRYFFINDOR!" Rose jumped down from the stool and ran to where her best friends were sitting giving them both a hug she said "What did the hat say to you?"

Scorp replied "it wanted to put me in Gryffindor how goods that!"

"Yeah same mate it said there's only one choice for you! What about you?" Al agreed

Rose didn't know what to say so she told them exactly what she had heard.


	3. Puppy on a lead!

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in ages I will do it more often!**

"I can't believe it," Albus exclaimed. "I thought you may have been put in Ravenclaw but never Slytherin!"

Scorpius didn't know Rose nearly as well as Al did but even he would say she would never get put in Slytherin, just as he was wondering why the sorting hat would even consider putting Rose there; the empty gold plates that lay on the table suddenly filled with food of all kinds.

The three of them didn't even hesitate; they began piling their plates with food.

After the feast was finished the house prefects led the first years to Gryffindor tower where they told them the password (Gringotts).

They climbed through the ancient portrait of the fat lady and through into the common room.

All the first years stared around in awe; it was covered in Scarlett hangings around the walls, old but comfy sofas and portraits of famous wizards and witches.

"Girls dormentries upstairs on the left, boys on the right, now off to bed you are starting lessons tomorrow!" the prefect said.

Rose and Scorp jumped up and down excitedly at the thought of lessons whereas the other first years groaned. Rose headed up the stairs, said goodnight to Al and Scorp and went into her new home!

She was greeted first by a tall blonde girl with a little piggy nose, "Hi, you're Rose Weasel?" she said snottily Rose didn't think she would get on very well with this girl.

"Weasley." Rose corrected icily.

"Ohhh feisty one here guys!" she addressed four other girls who were stood behind her. Great, Rose thought, a gang of mean girls that she has to live with for the next 7 years.

"You are?" Rose asked.

"Amber Mclaggen, this is Natasha Thomas, Fiona Finnegan and Millie Brown." Amber, who was clearly the leader of the pack said.

"You're Cormac Mclaggen's daughter?" Rose wondered, her mother had told her the stories about Cormac when she was at school.

"Yes, my father never forgave your father for what he did to him." She said.

"My dad did nothing to your dad it's not his fault my dad was just better than yours at quidditch as well as that your dad literally stalked my mum!" Rose shouted back.

"Just because your mum didn't acknowledge the fact she was in love with my dad!"

"In love? My mum loved my dad since second year! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed!" Rose was horrified by the thought of her mum being in love with someone who wasn't her dad.

The next morning Rose woke up before the rest of the girls, quickly took a shower and headed downstairs where she was relieved to find Al and Scorpius waiting for her.

"How're your dorm mates?" Al asked.

"Horrible." Rose stated.

"How come?" Scorp queried.

"Well I'm with Amber Mclaggen…" Albus chuckled quietly "No seriously Al she's as bad as her father! Oh and Natasha Thomas, Fiona Finnegan and Millie Brown they're like a gang with amber as their leader."

Al sighed and Scorp looked confused.

"C'mon lets go." Rose told them and they made their way down to the great hall only getting lost once.

When they were sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table Rose asked "who are you with then?"

"Cam Mclaggen Ambers twin, Frank Longbottom and the Scamander twins, which is ok I s'pose but stay clear of Mclaggen, I think he umm…" Scorp didn't finish as Al interrupted

"Likes you! He is exactly like his dad!" Rose's eyes narrowed as did Scorp's.

"But how could he? I've never met him and I hate his sister already!" Rose shouted a bit too loud which caused a few students around her to look.

Amber turned around and when she saw who the owner of the voice was, gave Rose a once over glanced quickly at Scorpius, narrowed her eyes dangerously at Rose then looked up in surprise as a boy with the same blonde hair as her came and sat down with Rose, Scorpius and Al.

"Mclaggen, what are you doing here?" Scorpius asked icily. Rose realized this was Cam Mclaggen.

"I wanted a word with you Albus." He said. Al followed him to the back of the great hall they spoke for a while.

"Why don't you like him?" Rose asked Scorp.

"He is an irritating stuck up cockroach." Scorp replied bitterly "why is he so much like his father what did he do?"

Rose told him what her mother told her. Just then Al and Cam returned.

"So," Al started "Rose this is Cam we share a dorm. Cam this is Rose my cousin." Rose couldn't help but notice he put extra effort on the word cousin.

"Umm, Hi!" Cam said.

"Hi," she replied

"So we have class together right?" he asked.

"Yeah I s'pose"

"so you wanna like um sit by me?" He asked Rose didn't know how to turn him down politely.

"I umm I'm not sure I…"Al interrupted her

"Yeah, that would be a good idea then there would be an even number of us so no one would have to sit on their own!" Rose and Scorpius shot Al a glare.

"OK then I'll see you there!" Cam nearly sung.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your little conversation," Scorp said unpleasantly "but we have class to go to." And with that the four of them (Cam was following them) headed to their first ever class at Hogwarts: Defence against the dark arts.

Luckily they were doing a practical so Rose didn't have to put up with Cam and Scorp and Ambers glares all lesson.

After class Rose made up an excuse that she had to go get some books so that her Al and Scorp could have some time alone without Cam.

They were sitting under an old oak tree by the black lake when Rose brought the subject up.

"How do you know about Cam?" she said

"Umm it's pretty obvious the way he looks at you and follows you around like a puppy on a lead!" Scorp stated.

**Hopefully next chapter tomorrow ok? X thanks to all who alerted and please review I want to know what people think! X niamh**


	4. Chapter 4

**So hi and please review I want toknow what you think! X**

**Chapter 4: Writing on a hand.**

When Rose was about to go to bed Amber walked in, fixed Rose with a suspicious glare and said, "What do you think you're doing hanging round with him?"

"With who? Your brother? He's the one who's following us around!" Rose shouted right back.

"No! why would I care if you like my brother? Scorpius! Stupid!" Rose couldn't understand why she cared that Rose was friends with Scorp.

"Why do you care if I'm friends with Scorp?" she asked.

"Are you blind?" she exaggerated,

"What? You're eleven not sixteen!" and with that Rose stormed to bed.

In the morning Rose woke up to a weird scratching on her hand.

As she opened her eyes she saw Amber and her crew writing on her arm with a sharpie!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rose screamed.

"Art!" Amber sung, it was then Rose saw what she had written it said: _I love Cam 3_

Rose didn't know what to do so she ran out of the bedroom tamed her wild hair. Then she shoved her robes on and ran straight into the bedroom grabbed her bag then ran straight out of her dorm and down the stairs.

Rose being the clumsy girl she was; ran straight into a stool found herself flying through the air before a strong set of hands caught her around her waist and helped her up.

"Sorry!" she tried to say to whoever it was but her voice cracked and a single tear rolled down her freckled cheek. That was then followed by more, she broke into a sob before she realized who had caught her.

It was Scorpius.

"Rose what's wrong?" he asked hugging her loosely. Rose hugged him back tight. She waited for the sobs to die down a bit before she answered him.

"A-amber, look." She showed him her hand and he gasped.

"Why would she do that?" he said. Just then Amber followed by the crew headed down the stairs, when they saw Rose and Scorpius she laughed and ran out of the common room.

"I'll tell you in the hall, where's Al?" she wondered.

"Still asleep!" he answered "come on lets go." He released rose and they walked together to breakfast.

When they were sat at the table Scorpius repeated his question "why would she do that?"

Rose told him what amber told her "I think she may like you,"

"Ugh, well there is no way on this earth I'll ever love her I won't even like her!" he said loudly.

"shh, and you don't have to not like her because of me!" Rose argued.

"Rose, you really think I can like her after what she does to my best friend! She is horrible!" he countered.

"I'm your best friend?" Rose questioned.

"Yes but don't tell Al that!" then Millie shouted from down the table

"Hey Rose! Is it true that you like Cam Mclaggen?" she shouted causing half the great hall to take interest.

"It's none of your business Brown!" Rose said calmly back.

"Well that's not what it says on your hand is it Rosie?" Fiona shouted causing Scorpius and Rose to stand up.

But then Al walked in and joined "only family and friends get to call her that and you're not either of them!" he added "what's going on?"

"Rosie here loves my best friend's brother and wrote it on her hand but is now denying it!" Natasha joined but she said it as Cam walked in. he ran over and grabbed Rose's hand to look, she fought to get free but it didn't work.

When cam found it was true he hugged Rose so tight she couldn't breathe. At that moment two people shouted at the same time "Get off her!" she recognized the voices to be those of Scorpius' and her cousin James.

Then she felt herself falling and opened her eyes to both Cam and Scorpius lying on top of her Scorp was being held back by al as he was attempting to throw punches at Cam.

"What is going on here?" she heard the strict voice of her uncle Neville and quickly Scorp and Cam got to their feet, Scorpius helped Rose up.

"Rose?"

"Sorry unc-proffesor I umm..."

"It was my fault sir." Rose was surprised that Scorpius would speak up. "See I got annoyed and started a fight with Mclaggen because umm.."

"Because of what?" professor Longbottom pressed,

"Because of me sir Cam stole one of my books as a joke but I didn't take it the right way then Scorpius saw and you saw the rest."

"Detention! All three of you I will meet you in my office at 8 o'clock tonight!" Amber and the crew started laughing hysterically.

"Come on, Scorp we're leaving." Rose said grabbing her and Scorp's bags and they left swiftly.

**Review? Please! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!Detention**

**Number 5 already wow please review and read!**

It was five to 8 and Rose and Scorpius were anxiously glancing around the common room waiting for the other to get up.

Eventually after what seemed like hours but was really only a few seconds Rose stood and Scorp followed her out of the common room and towards Professor Longbottom's office.

When they arrived outside Scorp knocked three times on the old oak door and they entered the large office full of magical plants. Cam was already there next to the beech desk where the professor was waiting.

"Nice of you to join us. Anyway today you three will be polishing the quidditch down by the stadium.."

"But sir it'll be cold and wet down there its pouring down!" Cam moaned

"Well that serves you right for fighting in front of the whole school." Longbottom backfired "Now off you go Filch will take you down there and will check on you every half hour!"

They piled out of the office and Filch the caretaker who was waiting for them.

They followed him down to the quidditch pitch Rose and Scorpius keeping very close together as some of the older students claimed filch to have tried to make a pass at them.

As Rose got further towards the pitch she grew colder and colder until she realized that she was only wearing her school shirt and skirt whereas the boys had come in there robes trousers and jumpers. She cursed Merlin under her breath.

"What?" Scorp asked,

"It's freezing!" Rose chattered. She shivered and cursed again.

"Here take this," Scorp took his cloak off and handed it to her "Put it on I'm fine I've got a jumper!" Rose slipped the cloak around her shoulders and hugged herself tightly so she was warmer.

"Thank You" she smiled sweetly at him while Cam looked like he was a madman.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he exclaimed.

"It's called being nice to my friends. But you don't know that do you because you don't have any of them to be nice to, do you?" Scorp sniggered.

"No, but at least I have a girlfriend!" Cam shot back Rose couldn't understand.

"Who?" she questioned

"You of course, Baby" Cam winked though Rose looked disgusted and stopped walking.

"I beg your pardon?" She shouted which made Scorp smirk the famous Malfoy smirk that he inherited from his father.

"I said you of course baby!" he slowly walked towards her with his hand outstretched,

"How old do you think you are? She's not a toy she's never going to be yours so go away and get the message into that pea sized brain of yours" Scorp shouted as he moved to stand protectively in front of Rose.

"Don't you understand? I don't want to be anything to do with you!" Rose screamed as tears formed in her beautiful blue eyes. She fought to keep them from falling.

"If you sorry lot don't want another detention I would stop now!" Filch shouted over Scorpius comforting Rose.

After that detention passed without another incident.

**Sorry its short I'm ill and keep being distracted by coughing so please review! X**

**Niamh! X**

**v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok,I've got a question, do you lot who are reading this want me to skip from summer year to either year two or year four? Please review to tell me!**

**Chapter 6: History is the past!**

Rose had just finished packing. She quickly checked there was no more that she needed before heaving her trunk downstairs to meet with Al and Scorp.

"Hey!" she said cheerily,

"Hey." Al and Scorp grumbled Rose didn't understand why they weren't excited they were going to see their family, well most there younger family were here at Hogwarts but they would see the adults again.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you excited?" she asked.

"One, Cam saw your address on Scorp's hand and wrote it on his own so he'll write to you and two we won't see Scorp as there's no way he'll be allowed to come to yours and your dad won't let you come to mine when he's at mine so he's all sulky he's not gonna see you!" Al said.

"No it just won't be the same without all three of us!" Scorp argued. Rose Sighed.

"C'mon we're gonna be late" She grabbed her trunk and made her way out of the common room, the boys followed.

They found an empty compartment near the end of the train and started talking about plans for the summer, Rose and Scorp were annoyed they couldn't see each other but they knew they would get around the rules somehow.

Scorp was going to ask his parents if he could invite them round when the door opened and in walked none other than Cam. The three automatically stretched out, Al lay across his bench while Rose and Scorp turned towards each other and put their knees up but Cam walked in and pushed their legs out of the way. He sat by Rose despite all threes glares.

"We are full." Scorp said icily.

"Well every other compartment is fuller so I have to sit here!" Cam backfired. "Rose," he said turning towards her "I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine for a week over summer, I already asked your father and he said yes so I will come and pick you up at two o'clock on June the eighth!"

"No way!" Rose and Scorp both shouted.

"Yes way. You have no choice!" Cam sniggered.

Rose grabbed a muggle tragedy by Shakespeare and hid her face behind it to stop the boys but Scorp noticed.

"Get out of here now before I hex you into tomorrow!" Scorp shouted and Cam bolted he was secretly terrified of Scorpius but he would never tell anybody.

Scorp moved up the bench and put his arm around Rose "It will be alright," he promised "we won't let it happen we'll do something I promise."

Rose was still hugging Scorp when the train stopped at kings cross the three got up and headed off the train.

They made their way through the crowd to nowhere in particular. Eventually they saw their parents all stood together Harry and Hermione were talking to Draco while Ron was being held back by Ginny. Al ran to see his father whereas Rose and Scorp held back despite Ron's deadly glare Rose gave Scorpius a hug before heading towards her laughing mother.

"Hey mum!" she said happily being pulled into a huge hug from her mother.

"Rose, sorry about your father." Hermione sighed at her husband's immaturity.

"Mum this is Scorp my best friend and I would really like it if he either came to stay at ours or I went to his or we both went to Al's" Rose said loudly so her dad could hear, "also daddy agreed to me staying at Cam Mclaggen's house. I refuse." She stated.

"He did no such thing! Did you?" She half shouted.

"Yes, I he is better for her than this." Her father gestured to Scorp.

"Scorpius is our daughter's best friend, how dare you speak about him like he's a piece of dirt!" Hermione shouted this caused half the platform to look but Rose didn't care.

"Fine then, I'll prove Scorpius is the best friend anyone can have I will stay at Cam's despite what he did to me all year and then I will stay at Scorp's and I Guarantee I will have a lot better time at Scorp's than I will at Cam's, even at home if you're there!" Rose shouted.

"Rose," Scorp came to stand next to her "Don't go to Cam's just because of me you don't deserve to be put through a week of him for me, I don't deserve it." Scorp objected.

"But my dad needs to get over history, History is the past not the future!" Rose screamed her tears that had built up in her eyes spilt and she held on to Scorp as he hugged her, not afraid of Ron or anyone else.

Draco Malfoy came to stand by his son then closely followed by his wife Astoria and said "Rose, umm if its ok with your mother would you and Albus like to stay with my family until you want to go back home?"

"Really Mr Malfoy I would love that! Mum? Please?" she pleaded.

"Of course you can sweetheart I'll send you your stuff." Rose ran towards her mum and gave her a massive hug.

"Thanks Mummy!" she exclaimed.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Of course! Have fun Al, Rose!" Harry said.

"Off we go then! And please call me Draco!" Draco said.

The three best friends headed into muggle London Huge grins plastered on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Blue**

**Hey! And here we go again! I need you readers to review please the next chapter won't be posted until you have answered! Review: 1 for start of second year or 2 for fourth year otherwise I'm just gonna go straight to fourth!**

Rose along with Scorp, Al, Astoria and Draco were in a ministry car when Rose spoke up

"So, where is your house?" she asked looking around her she was sat in the middle of the back in between her friends.

"It's just 5 minutes away from here, we're on the outskirts of Northampton," Draco told her.

"Wow, we live in Birmingham!" Rose was getting excited now that they were near.

They neared the Malfoy household and eventually made it to a large Manor house surrounded by a lush green wrap around garden.

"It's lovely!" Rose complimented much to the delight of Astoria,

"Thank you dear, after the war it had to be refurbished!" Astoria sung "follow us," the adults led the way down the long path and through a large oak door that led through into a beautifully decorated corridor with doors leading off either side.

They headed through the first door on the right it led to a large kitchen there was a breakfast island and a very big oven you could smell a cake baking in the oven,

"oh, that must be done by now!" Astoria ran towards the oven, as she opened it the room completely filled with the luscious rich smell of a chocolate cake everyone inhaled the gorgeous scent.

"My mother loves baking," Scorp stated "She does it all the time,"

"That's right! I know Scorpius why don't you show your guests around they will sleep in your room put their stuff there and then you can all come and have a slice of cake and a cup of tea, how about that?" Astoria smiled warmly.

The three chorused their thanks and Scorp led them back into the corridor and up the stairs dragging their trunks behind them

"This is mum and dads room," he said pointing to a door "and this is mine" he led them into a huge room with a four poster bed with a bright blue cover which matched the rest of the room (all different shades of blue.

"You like blue?" Rose asked,

"Umm Rose haven't you saw his bit of the dorm?" Al asked

"Umm Al, she's a girl!" Scorp laughed

They headed back down to the kitchen where Astoria and Draco were already sitting.

"Oh hello. Have some cake!" she said

As they sat munching on the delicious cake Rose could tell they were going to have a great summer!

**I'm sorry I know this isn't very good I've had a horrible day review for next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Letters.**

**Hey thanks for all the reviews most were good! Oh and I really don't mind if my 'grammar is appalling' because I am only 13 and have lots of time to learn! On we go (I decided to carry on with year 2)**

Rose, Al and Scorp were sat in the Malfoy's Ministry car on their way back to the Hogwarts express. Rose was thinking about her time at Malfoy Manor when Scorp said "are your parents going to be at the station, Rose?" Rose sighed.

"I suppose so my mum said that dad still hadn't got over the fact I'm friends with a Malfoy though," Rose replied , "but I'm not going to see them for ages."

"What he didn't even warm up when you found out you got highest end of year test results since your mum was around?" Al sounded astounded.

"No." she said

"Rose did that Mclaggen owl you over the holiday?" Draco piped up,

"Yes, but I didn't open them they are all in my trunk, actually I was going to open them with all of you because I didn't want to open them alone." She felt the famous Weasley blush creep up her cheeks.

"Astoria? What time is it dear?" Draco asked his wife,

"Only ten and we are already only 5 minutes away," Astoria replied.

"That's what you get for being in the Malfoy family," Scorp mumbled so his parents couldn't hear, "Always at least half an hour early."

"Well then lets park up in the station then we can all open them together, ok?" Draco suggested.

When they arrived at the station they parked the car and put down the backseats and gathered round in a kind of circle. Draco said "Accio letters" and the letters from Cam magically flew out of Roses open trunk and into his waiting hand.

"A summoning charm?" Rose asked, she had read about them in her basic spells 2 copy.

"Yes. Well let's open them then." He began dishing out all of the letters so that everyone had one each.

Al, Scorp, Draco and Astoria all started ripping off the envelopes but Rose wasn't sure. Eventually she slowly opened the yellow envelope and took out a long note.

She started to read what Cam had wrote when she got half way down she gasped and dropped the letter just when everyone else did the same.

All four of the others just stared at Rose their jaws hanging.

**Dun dun dun cliff hanger although I don't know what[s gonna happen next. Sorry its so short x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry it's been so long it's just with the Jubilee going on (I am English I am sure whoever is reading this understand what I am saying) there have been loads of parties so I am finally here updating.**

**Also I am still not sure whats going to be in the letters so don't blame me if it sucks! X**

**Chapter 9:**

Rose didn't know what to say. Everyone just sat there still gaping at her until Scorp broke the silence

"I guess they all said pretty much the same thing then?" everyone slowly nodded

"Right, well promise us all one thing Rose?" Draco asked when Rose nodded he continued "Don't go anywhere without Al and Scorp and if you have to always have your wand and something else to defend you just in case and you will be ok in bed by the new plans…"

"What new plans?" the rest interrupted.

"so it didn't say in any of the other letters then?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads "Well then it says here :

_My Dearest Rose,_

_You still haven't replied to any of my previous letters,_

_Today you wore your red tank top and skinny jeans and I have to say they looked lovely on you._

_Anyway the reason I am writing to you today is because I spoke to Professor Mcgonagal and told her that you were being bullied in your dorm therefore after speaking to your father they have come to the conclusion that you will spend the rest of your Hogwarts life living with me in the boys dorm! _

_I'll see you on the train,_

_Your true love,_

_Cam._

"Well at least there are some ups to that one," Al ststed,

"what?" Scorp asked.

"Now that you're in the boys dorms you are with us!" Al shouted grinning.

"Yes but I am also going to be with Mclaggen. Oh my god its five to eleven! We need to go!" Rose realised and they all climbed out of the car, grabbed their trunks and ran to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Who wants to go first?" Astoria asked the kids, when none of them said anything she said "well why don't you all go together?"

So Al, Rose and Scorp huddled together and fast walked towards the brick wall.

Once again Rose winced when there was supposed to be pain but as usual none came.

They arrived at platform nine and three quarters with only two minutes to spare.

At once Rose saw the famous Weasley red hair and immediately ran into the waiting arms of her mother.

"Rosie! I've missed you!" Hermione exclaimed,

"Mummy, I missed you too you're not gonna believe what happened…" but as she was in mid flow the train whistle blew loudly and students started to say goodbye and jump on the train "Oh, well I promise I'll write to you first thing tomorrow and I will come home for Christmas?"

"Of course you can darling! Goodbye!" and with that Rose and Al grabbed Scorpius and the three junped on the train and set off to find an empty compartment.

They found one near the end of the train and were just settling in when Fiona Finnegan accompanied by her 'crew' burst in.

"Hey Scorry!" She sung "Did you miss me?" she ran and tried to push Rose away from Scorpius but Scorp pulled Rose towards him so that she was practically on his lap.

"Umm honestly Fiona, no not really. Now if you don't mind can you um go and find your brother or something?" Scorp said awkwardly. But Fiona refused.

"Not until you say you missed me and tell this slag to get off you."

"I am not a slag." Rose , Scorp was sick of Fiona.

"you are sitting on his lap yes you are you filthy little…" Scorp had had enough.

" .Now. Before I have to…"

"Oh scorpy"Fiona sighed, "I am sure you would rather have me on your lap than that..."

Both Rose and Scorp stood up "He told you to get lost!" Rose shouted shoving Fiona out into her friends.

"I am going to kill her." Scorp promised but Rose shook her head.

"Scorp I'm used to it but thank you." She gave him a sweet smile and a small hufg before sitting back down and gesturing for him to do the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry it has taken me so long! I will update more often from now on! Please read and review and as I have forgot so far I do not own any of the original characters I just made up some of the names. They all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 10: New arrangements**

When they eventually arrived at Hogwarts after the long train ride and small carriage ride they entered the great hall and found seats at the Gryffindor table.

"I know," Al whispered "Why don't we play 'Guess where the sorting hat will put them!"

"Ok then" and so every time a first year walked up they would all guess on which house they would be put in.

Scorp won by a long way and when the feast was over they headed up to their dormitory only to find professor McGonagal sitting on one of the beds which they assumed was Rose's because it was never there before.

"Take a seat." She ordered conjuring six chairs the three obeyed and sat on the end three making sure Rose was right on the end.

Just then Cam, Ioan Finnegan and Lysander Scamander (Rose's aunt Luna's son who turned out to be nothing like his mother instead he was quite a mean boy who was best friends with Cam.)

They all took seats silently Lysander and Ioan staring at Rose as if she was a fish out of water.

"You all probably know why I am here" She said gesturing towards Rose, who went pink and looked down, "Last year there was some bullying going on in the girls dormitory and Cameron was such a gentlemen and offered for Rose to stay in here for the rest of her Hogwarts career. Is this ok with you?"

"Yes Professor." The boys chorused.

"Ok then. But if anything happens against the rules I will know and Rose will move away. Enjoy your second year."

And with that she was gone.

"So which is my bed?" Rose asked,

"The middle one, which means that you are in-between Lysander and I." Cam replied smiling widely.

"Do you really think that is wise?" Scorp said to Cam

"Yes, as I was the one who suggested this idea it is very wise." He mocked.

"Well then what do you think, Lysander?" Scorp said trying to get someone on his side.

"I also think it is a very wise idea." Lysander replied.

"Fine but I am tired I'm going to sleep." Rose stated getting the things out of her trunk and going into the bathroom to change.

When she had finished she re-entered the dorm to find the boys arguing.

"You crazy stalker!" Scorp shouted then turned round and looked sheepishly at Rose who gave him a comforting smile.

"Rosie," Cam started "Why did you not reply to my letters?"

At once Al, Scorp and Rose shouted "Do not call me Rosie only Al and Scorp /I and Scorp /I and Al call her that it is for family only!"

"And friends." Scorp added.

"Well then I can call her Rosie because one day soon we will marry and he will be Mrs Rose Mclaggen wont you Rosie." He glared at her and pointed his wand at her.

Rose now scared of what he could do said "Y-yes." And she went to bed and closed the curtains around her leaving Scorp standing there open mouthed after her and Cam grinning like a maniac.

What they didn't know was that Rose was laid on her bed silently crying herself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages life has been pretty crazy over the last few weeks I promise to update more I don't own! Please R&R it means loads!**

Chapter 11: Killing two birds with one stone.

The next Morning Rose woke up to find that the bathroom was locked she looked around to find that Scorp was missing, she knocked on the door.

"Um, Scorp it's me, can I come in?" seconds later the door unlocked and swung open. Scorp was standing there with a toothbrush in his mouth topless and Rose couldn't help but giggle.

She walked in and shut and locked the door behind her as Scorp spat the toothpaste into the sink Rose said

"I am sorry, I-I don't know why I said yes I was just scared of what he would do and I am so sorry," a lonely tear rolled gently down her cheek.

"Don't be," Scorp said pulling her into a hug "You promised your mother you would write her lets go down to the Owlery, I will wait in the common room." And he left.

Rose took a quick shower and got changed into normal clothes as it was Saturday (the benefits of September the first being on a Friday) then ran past the other sleeping boys and into the common room to find Scorp being bombarded by the Amber crew.

"What do you want with him?" Rose said walking to stand next to Scorp.

"Oh look girls its Weasel coming to try protecting someone who is way out of her league. Seriously weasel you should stick to someone in your own range." Amber sung.

"Well if I'm out of his league then what is your brother?" Rose smirked.

"He'll move on, he likes to start with the more low rankers, then he will slowly move up to one of my friends," all the girls squealed at that.

"Don't talk to her like that! She is higher than you will ever be!" Scorp said.

"Oh Scorry, you are just saying that to tease me," She said moving closer to Scorp and trying to block Rose completely but Scorp just pulled her closer.

"Umm Amber when will it get round your little brain that he doesn't like you?" Rose said icily just as Cam walked into the common room.

"Rosie, there you are what are you doing with him?" he said gesturing to Scorp who butted in,

"Only family and friends get to call her that." He said venomously.

"Umm I was just heading down to the Owlery." She replied nervously

"Well then baby, I will come with you," and with that he grabbed Rose's hand roughly and dragged her out of the common room and to the Owlery with Rose protesting all the way.

Meanwhile the Ambercrew took full advantage of Rose not being there to help Scorp, who found himself cornered up to a bookshelf.

"So, baby who are you writing to? Your father I hope to inform him of our hmm shall I say item?" Cam said.

"Mclaggen we do not have an item and we NEVER will have so stop calling me baby! I am going!" Rose shouted.

"Now Rose, I am going to have to punish you for what you just said." He said forcefully and with that he hit Rose, Yes hit her right in the eye and then grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs and towards the great hall.

Rose was still clutching her eye as they entered, when Scorp ran up to them and gave Rose a hug and asked her what she did.

The entire great hall turned to see what she had to say, but Cam spoke first.

"She tripped in the Owlery, that's all, no big deal." He said like nothing happened.

Rose could tell Scorp didn't believe this by the way he tensed up. "Come on Rose let's get you some breakfast." He said trying to make Cam go away this attempt did not work.

Cam followed them to the end of the Gryffindor table where he put his arm round Rose's waist in a way that would look sweet but really he was holding Rose really tightly.

When they had finished breakfast Rose told Cam she had to go to the bathroom but she, Scorp and Al went to Hagrid's pumpkin patch where they could talk and not be seen.

They stayed there all day just talking like they used to, apart from it was not normal there was an awkwardness hanging in the air and Rose could tell that this was because Scorp wanted to know the truth.

They sat like this until the sun started to fade away into the horizon, only then did they get up and head back towards the castle.

That night Rose was sat on her bed reading a muggle book when Scorp stormed through cursing under his breath.

"What's wrong" Rose asked.

"Cam is acting like he is this big hero and he is saying that you got that black eye by tripping and hitting your head on a beam but he caught you to stop you from hurting yourself further. But none of that's true is it? HE HIT YOU DIDN'T HE?" He screamed the last bit.

Scorp had always been the cool and collected one; Rose had never seen him lose it so bad before.

"Y-yes he did," she replied shakily still shocked from his outburst.

"Right that's it I am going to kill him!" He stormed out of the dorm she chased him down to the common room where Cam was stood on a chair with the whole of Gryffindor, except Rose and Scorp, giving him an enormous round of applause.

"And here she is!" Cam pointed to Rose "The lady I saved!" everyone cheered him again.

"Oh, but you didn't save Rose. Did you? She has a name!" Scorp shouted "Maybe he was the one that did this to Rose."

Cam looked horrified but still said "You think I hurt my girlfriend? You're just jealous that she prefers me over you."

"Oh I do NOT prefer you over him!" Rose shouted moving to stand by Scorpius.

"Are you sure about that baby?" Cam said teasingly "come on," he said pulling Rose away from Scorp and up to the Dorm.

"Why did you tell him?" Cam shouted "I would have thought you would have learnt your lesson by now but no!" He twisted her wrist so hard she heard a click.

Rose screamed a deathly scream. He had broken her wrist so easily then he took her to the top of the stairs, used muffilato and threw her down.

He rearranged Rose's unconscious body into a convincing 'She fell up the stairs' position and ran down to the common room shouting.

"Someone help! She just tripped on a stair and is unconscious!"

Scorpius immediately ran to the stairs and started shouting her name and for someone to get Madame Pomfrey jnr. The school nurse, he couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's weakness which he now knew was exactly his prize.

Killing two birds with one stone. What a great plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I am quite proud of this one what did it take? Three days ish? Oh well here we go!**

**Chapter 12: Hero strikes again**

Rose slowly opened her eyes to find that she was in a large white room as she sat up she recognized the place. The hospital wing she looked around to find none other than Cam at her bedside.

"Hello, baby. Now I am here to warn you, if you dare tell anyone especially HIM it will get a whole lot worse. Is that clear?" He said in a deadly tone. Rose was terrified of him so all she could do was nod shakily.

Cam exited just as Scorpius ran in; who stopped looked around and sighed in relief when he saw Rose awake.

"Rosie, are you ok?" he asked his worry evident in his tone.

"I'm all right Scorp it's just the same old me, tripping over everything I possibly can!" Rose replied trying to e as cheery as possible.

"but that's not true Rose. Is it?" Scorp replied at this moment Rose hated his observation skills.

"No really Scorp I am fine." But Scorp had worked out the real reason.

"He did this! He thought that you told me and threw you down the stairs and broke your wrist! Rose. You can't go on like this! You have to tell someone!" he shouted.

"Scorp, you don't understand. As much as I want to tell someone I can't. It'll just get worse! Look at what just happened!" Rose shouted back.

"You're right. But Rose I want you to tell me everything. I don't want you to ruin things because of him. Because that would lead to you getting hurt without anyone to protect you. Promise me Rose."

"I promise. But Scorp," Rose started.

"Yes Rose?"

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do and I don't know what he is capable of doing." Scorp held her in a hug and whispered,

"You'll get through this. You've got me and Al. Nothing bad is going to happen when we are here." Then he stood and held out his hand to her, "Come on lets go its late and you don't want to spend a night in here."

They linked arms and slowly walked back to the Gryffindor Common room as Rose was still weak from being thrown down the stairs.

When they got up to the dormitory they found all four other boys lay on their beds talking.

"Oh hey guys!" Al said, jumping up and bounding to seize Rose in a hug. "Rosie! Are you ok?"

"Yes Al I'm fine." Rose replied.

"Thanks to me." Cam said putting his arm around Rose who winced but only Scorpius noticed.

"Well, I am going to bed." Rose announced, and with that she climbed in and with a wave of her wand the curtains drew magically closed.

After that Scorp and Al found themselves sat on Scorp's bed eating Bertie Botts every flavoured beans while the others had cast the silencing charm over Cams bed and were behind the curtains planning something that neither boy knew.

Neither did they know that this plan was to do with their best friend.

In transfiguration a few days later, Rose was sat next to Scorpius and they were happily practising turning parrots into goblets.

Suddenly though Rose felt something creeping up her leg. She quickly pushed her chair back to see what it was but there was nothing there.

She went back to doing her work but then a few minutes later, she felt it creeping towards her neck, she reached up to hit what she thought was a fly but her hand came into contact with a huge black spider.

Bearing in mind there was only one thing worse in the world than spiders (Cam) Rose screamed jumped up from her chair. Screaming murder, her eyes were flowing like rivers.

Scorp jumped up and ran after Rose trying to get the spider off her but Cam got there first.

Scorp glared daggers at him as he acted all hero like when Rose was sat there on Scorpius' lap having a panic attack. How could he?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I am back and I may possibly be able to take my laptop and write more although I'm not sure when I will be able to upload cause there won't be WIFI apart from at the pub.**

**Chapter 13: Quidditch **

All of this continued for the rest of the year. Rose kept getting hurt, Cam kept acting like a hero and Scorp kept trying to conceal his anger, however this didn't work and on one occasion ended up punching Cam in the face.

This year though Rose couldn't wait to get home. Not only because of Cam but because her father had finally forgiven her and had realised what was best for Rose.

Her whole family with the exceptions of her uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy and his family however this was made up by Scorp, Lily's friend Joanne and James' girlfriend Maisy Thomas –Natasha's older sister who is a lot nicer than Natasha.

Rose, Scorp and Al jumped off the train to Rose's parents who were to pick up all of the Weasley Potter clan and take every one to the Burrow where her aunts, uncles, Nan and granddad were waiting for them.

Rose ran to the waiting arms of her father and straight away Rose said "I'm sorry daddy, I love you but he's my best friend. Please just give him a chance? Please?"

"Of course Rosie. But if he ever does anything to hurt you then I will kill him." Ron replied.

"He won't daddy. Actually Scorpius has helped me out loads this year, haven't you Scorp?" Rose stated while Scorpius just went slightly pink and said,

"Um, well not much really sir, I err just…" Scorp started modestly but Rose butted in,

"Got me through the year without killing someone!" she exclaimed. Ron looked at her curiously.

"But Rosie, why would you kill someone?" he asked.

"Too much work." Rose said a little bit too quickly. Ron looked at her strangely but let it pass.

When everyone was together they made their way to a ministry car, loaded everyone's trunks into the boot and piled in. even with Rose's mothers magical enlargement charms there was barely enough room to fit everyone in.

After all there was fourteen of them in one car; twelve not including the adults who were in the front.

Hermione had charmed it so that there was two chairs either side of each table however there were only five tables so it went like this:

Scorp Lily Hugo Dom Fred

Rose James

Al Joanne Louis Roxy Maisy

Everyone was happy that way and every one was either with their best friend or closest cousin in Dom and Roxy's case. It was only then that Scorpius realised just how big Rose's family actually was so he asked Rose to make a list of her family.

So Rose wrote down all her family. It went like this:

_Uncles:_

_Uncle Charlie- In Romania taming dragons- No children-Gryffindor_

_Uncle Bill- Aunt Fleur- Victoire -Dominique- Louis-Gryffindor_

_Uncle Percy-Aunt Audrey-Molly-Lucy- Gryffindor_

_Uncle Fred- Died-Gryffindor_

_Uncle George-Fred's twin-Aunt Angelina-Roxanne-Fred-Gryffindor_

_Uncle Harry (Potter)- Aunt Ginny-James-Al- Lily-Teddy (adopted Lupin)Gryffindor_

_Aunts:_

_Aunt Ginny-Uncle Harry-Gryffindor_

_Aunt Fleur-Uncle Bill-Beauxbatons_

_Aunt Audrey- Uncle Percy-Ravenclaw_

_Aunt Angelina-Uncle George-Gryffindor_

_Grandparents:_

_Molly-Arthur- Bill-Charlie-Percy-Fred-George-Ron-Ginny_

_Parents:_

_Ron-Hermione-Rose-Hugo_

_Cousins:_

_Boys: Girls:_

_Teddy Lupin (adoption)-Victoire-Grad-G Victoire Lupin-Teddy-Grad-G_

_James-Fourth year-G Dominique-Fourth year-R_

_Fred-Fourth year-G Roxy-Fourth year-G_

_Albus-Second year-G Lucy-Third year-R_

_Hugo-First year-G Molly-Third year-H_

_Louis- First year-G Rose-Second year-G_

_ Lily-First year-G_

Scorp couldn't believe his eyes! He always knew that Rose had a big family though this was massive!

Also what Scorp didn't realise was that Rose was kind of related to Teddy Lupin because Scorp was related to him as well he was his grandmothers sisters daughters son.

When they made it to the Burrow they were all greeted warmly by all Rose's uncles and aunts then they had a delicious tea which everyone with the Weasley gene scoffed down leaving everyone without it left eating as quickly as they could.

As everyone was about to leave the table Rose's father came up with the idea of having a quidditch tournament over the summer so the group who wanted to play put their names into a hat and the team captains were elected.

The teams ended up like this (Captains in bold)

**Harry Ron Teddy**

Fleur Angelina Louis

Rose Vic Bill

George Roxy Fred

Scorp James Al

Ginny Hugo Dom

Joanne Hermione Maisy

Overall Rose had the best team they had:

**Harry**-Seeker

Rose-Keeper

Scorp/George-Beaters

Joanne/Fleur/Ginny-Chasers

Of which Harry is still the youngest person to get into the house team, Ginny who played for the national team, Scorp and Rose are in Gryffindor's team, George was in the team as well as Fleur and Joanne is still a first year but a very good first year.

Ron's team was by far the worst with him as captain who was in the Gryffindor team, Vic who is alright but couldn't get in the team, Roxy who is on the Gryffindor team, James who is too big for his boots and thinks he is the best, Angelina who is amazing and also played at national level, Hugo who takes after his mum and can't play to save his life and Hermione who is scared of flying!

It was

James-seeker

**Ron**-Keeper

Hugo/Vic-Beaters

Hermione/Angelina/Roxy-Chasers

Then you have Teddy's team

Al-Seeker

Dom-Keeper

Bill/Fred-beaters

**Teddy**/Louis/Maisy-chasers

This was an ok team although Rose's team versus Teddy's would be a good match up because Al was just as good of a seeker as his father!

The winner would be the one with the most points at the end of summer.

Points went by points won by for example: If Harry's team beat Ron's 270-30 then Harry's tem would gain 240 points plus 30 for winning and the losing team get ten points.

Rose's team were due to play Ron's first and they were in the 'changing room' (Ron's old room) and uncle Harry was giving them a team talk.

"Right, we can win this! We have by far the best team though we can't get too cocky. Beaters George and Scorpius I want George to play offensive and focus on Ang and Roxy-don't bother about Hermione she will be focusing on not falling anyway. Scorpius I want you to play defensive. Protect Rose; you know what she's like…"

"Hey! I am not that bad!" She argued.

"Yes Rose you are. You have broken both wrists an ankle in one year and you are one of our best players you can't get hurt, but Scorpius don't get hurt protecting Rose from what I have heard you are just as good as George here! Chasers I want you to score as many as possible we need to get a good lead. Rosie, just try not to let any in and off we go!"

"Winners on three" Rose shouted and everyone put their hands in the middle "One, two, three!"

"Winners!" everyone cheered. Armed with their flashy brooms they all marched out and onto the quidditch pitch at the back of the house.

Within ten minutes they were 20-0 up and Hermione really wasn't helping the other team at on point she had a shot but forgot to let go of the quaffle!

"You havin' fun" Scorp asked her while the quaffle was down the other end of the pitch.

"Yeah I love quidditch!" she replied but just then Harry caught the snitch and they leapt together in a hug to celebrate they ha won 230-20which meant that so far the table was:

Team: Played points

Harry: 1 260

Ron: 1 10

Teddy: 0 0

At the end of summer the table looked like this:

Team: Played: Points:

Harry: 20 7800

Teddy: 20 4670

Ron: 20 200

Which meant Rose's tem won by a long way!

Rose an Scorp had a great summer and had devised a plan for next year to finally get rid of Cam!


	14. Chapter 14

**And the next!**

**I would like people to review and answer these questions which may influence the story If a lot of people answer similar.**

**What should happen to Al?**

**Do you want me to include more about the family?**

**(just out of interest) what do you think both families reactions (Rose's and Scorp's) would be if Rose and Scorp dated?**

**Chapter 14:The big break.**

The plan was that on a Hogsmeade trip (being third years they were allowed to go now) when Rose went with Cam she was to take him up a hill hat overlooked the town (Rose had been there with her family before) and when Cam didn't suspect anything she would break up with him and run.

It was the 20th December and it was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. This was the day.

The ground outside was lightly dusted with snow. "Great," Rose muttered to herself sarcastically. She had to run down a hill while it was covered in snow, now Rose was clumsy anyway so gods help her.

She met Scorpius in the bathroom as planned and just went through it quickly again even though there wasn't much of it to go through.

"Right," Scorp said, "you know what to do. Take him up to the top of the hill and act normal then suddenly drop it on him and run. I will be waiting at the three broomsticks for you ok?"

"Yes. Come on let's go!" Rose agreed and they went back into the dorm where an already dressed Cam was waiting.

"Come on baby." He said grabbing Rose's hand roughly he led her through the common room and to the horseless carriages that were waiting to take the students into town.

"Um Cam?" Rose asked timidly,

"Yes baby?" he replied

"Um I know a place we could go today it is beautiful there." She offered shyly. He had to accept this.

"but why babe it is our first time in Hogsmeade we could go to Madame Puddifoots and share a hot chocolate or go to Zonko's and Honey dukes." He tried but Rose was not giving up.

"We would be completely alone where I am talking about though so we could do whatever we pleased." Said Rose suggestively, anything to make him go.

"Ooh like what Baby?" he said huskily.

"Whatever you want Cam. Anything."

"We will make out on the snow and then do a lot more than make out. We can…" He started but Rose cut in,

"Yes, we could so come on." She led and he followed her up to the top of the hill where her family came so often.

Suddenly Rose felt herself be whipped around and slammed on the floor as lips pressed hard against hers literally begging for entry. Rose gasped at the suddenness of all this and Cam took that as granting entry.

When Cam finally got off her Rose realised that he had undone a few buttons on her red checked shirt; Rose got up ready to do what she had to do.

"Cam this is it. I can't take it anymore." she said deadly serious.

"I know you want me baby but let the moment last. I trust it will be the best of your life." He said.

"No Cam this is the end of us I don't love you I never have and never will. I am breaking up with you." and with that short sentence she ran down the hill.

He followed after and with longer legs he was a lot faster than her and she only just made it to the three broomsticks where she could see Scorp waiting for her only he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Scorp! Run!" she yelled but when she wasn't concentrating she tripped over a tree stump and fell.

She felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and run for what seemed like a long way before climbing into a carriage. She realised it was Scorpius who had her and immediately relaxed.

She heard Cam call, "I'll get you Malfoy!" and couldn't stop herself smiling when him Lysander and Ioan jumped into the next carriage, it was just like a muggle comic book chase.

When they were back at Hogwarts Scorp continued to carry her at a run which slowed them down. Just as the three boys were about to catch them Scorp suddenly rounded a corner and gently but quickly put Rose down on the floor while locking a door magically.

They were in a broom cupboard. Scorp knelt down next to Rose and asked over Cam's shouting if she was okay. Rose said that she was fine just a little shook up was all and very quickly fell asleep on Scorpius' shoulder.

They were going to be ok.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I am really sorry that I haven't updated in ages I have been away! So I was thinking that if people reviewed some answers to questions in a previous chapter then maybe I could get some more inspiration for upcoming chapters! Plus it makes me feel a whole lot better! Xx**

**Chapter 15! Escape from the broom cupboard.**

Rose woke up to the luxurious smell of freshly baked cookies and something else she didn't recognize.

As she sat up she realized that she was in Scorpius' bed.

"Hello!" a familiar voice said from next to her, she turned to see Scorp stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

"Hey. How did you get me back here and what about Cam?" Rose inquired.

"I found a different door leading out of the broom cupboard and I carried you back here, closed the curtains around us, which are sealed with magic, and put the Muffilato charm on us so no one knows that we are here, Cam is still by the broom cupboard thinking that we will have to get food therefore go out and Lysander is waiting outside the common room, just in case and Ioan is in the common room."

"Speaking of food," Rose said "How did you get this up here?"

"Easy! You know your Uncle Harry's house elf I just called him."

"Thank you, Scorp."

"For what Rosie?"

"Just for everything Scorpius, you have always been there for me when I needed you." She gave him a sombre smile he wrapped his arms around her,

"What's wrong Rose?" He asked solemnly,

"It's just that I'm scared Scor, what if it gets worse?" she replied in a quiet voice.

"Rose, look I want you to listen to me; I want you to be safe. Stay close to me and don't go near Cam and we will be all right we will get through this. Together."

"Together?"

"Together."

They smiled at each other before Rose said "Let's go then we don't want to be late for lessons." They headed out into the common room only to forget that Ioan was in there waiting for them.

"Ohhh so you were in there after all, Rosie, Malfoy." He said.

"Shut up Ioan, she is nothing to you so why do you care?" Scorp shouted back.

"Because she's something to Cam!"

"He doesn't deserve to be anything to do with her! Come on Rose!" Scorp said and they stormed out of the common room.

"Hey Rosie…" Lysander Scamander was met by two 'fingers' as Rose and Scorp headed down to get some breakfast.

The rest of the year went by with only a few arguments with Cam and no more injuries.

However the drama was only just getting started.

**I am sorry this one is short but from now on I am gonna get into the story, from now on is the planned bit, the bit I have had all along! Please review! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Valentine's Day.**

**Hope it's good. Please review!**

The first half of Rose's fourth year passed in a blur with not much going on.

Rose had become beautiful over summer. her hair that used to be wild had calmed down andnow fell in loose ringlets shaped into a bob;she now wore mascara and eyeliner around her allready beautiful eyes and although she is tiny ,with no hope of getting taller, has a perfect body shape.

Well at least that's what everyone tells her, she thinks she Is too muscly and has always had large breasts.

Tomorrow was valentines day. There was nothing worse than valetines day in Rose's opinion, she always got quite a few cards although none of them are ever from who she really likes. That one blonde haired grey eyed boy.

That's right. She had fallen for her best friend. However was afraid that if she said something it would ruin their friendship.

She hadn't told anyone about this yet and she had her reasons.

If she told Al he would most likely tell Rose's whole family and Scorp. Her mother would tell her father and Ginny and Harry. And Lily is the worlds biggest blabber mouth she would tell the whole school, so it is probably best not to tell.

"Hey Scor." She said when she entered the bathroom to find him brushing his teeth, topless.

"Hey Rosie! Have a good sleep?" she could only presume that's what he said because his mouth was full of toothpaste.

When they were done they headed down to breakfast while chatting about their History of Magic homework due for today and how valentine's day was the worst day of the year.

You see Scorpius concealed the same secret as Rose. Everyone knew that he liked someone but nobody knew who. The Amber gang , as Rose and Scor called them, all claimed that it was them although Rose knew very well that Scor didn't even like any of them.

They went through their daily routine: breakfast, class, break, class, class, lunch, class, class, free hour, dinner, common room/ library, bed.

Scorpius stayed up for most of that Friday night writing a poem and getting together what he needed before heading to where the girl who had stolen his heart slept soundly.

The next morning Rose awoke to find an envelope with her name on it and a Scarlett Rose. Picking up the delicate, beautiful object and reaching for the envelope until someone else's hand got their first. That hand belonged to Amber Mclaggen who immediately ran down the stairs and into the full common room.

Rose ran after her but stopped dead at the top of the stairs when she realised what she was wearing and how many people were down there however she didn't want to embarrass the person who had left the note.

"Give that back Amber, it's mine." She said

"Why should I?"

"Amber. Give it back to her." Scorpius joined in, standing up from the sofa that he and Al were opening all there cards by, hers would be there somewhere, Rose thought.

Instead of giving it back though Amber opened the envelope and read the note out loud.

_My Red Rose,_

_Everyday we act as though we are just good friends._

_But I wish we could be more._

_You are always there for me._

_If you look it isn't that hard to see._

_Can't we just be more than friends?_

_Can you picture us together?_

_And staying together for forever, ever._

_The him you always talk about._

_The one that you can't live without._

_I know what I ask is a bit much._

_I just want you're gentle touch._

_But if I ask will you say no?_

_Either way I have to chance._

_May our hearts have one last dance?_

Rose was stunned it was a beautiful poem, whoever wrote it must have spent ages on shoved past Amber and stormed off to breakfast.

Rose was just helping herself to some vegetarian bacon and an egg when cards started to arrive. Rose slowly worked through the thirteen cards but she couldn't help but let her mind wander to that beautiful poem and a certain blonde haired boy.

Rose was surprised that Scorpius and Al were distancing themselves from her today for no reason.

She sat next to them in the three broomsticks after going to zonkos with Lily.

"Oh, hey Rose," Al said "I was just leaving but Scorp's staying here, why don't you two talk for a while?" and with that Rose's dearest cousin left.

"Hey, Scorp…?" Rose started but Scorp interrupted her,

"Rose, look since it's valentine's day I've got something to tell you…"

**What's he going to say? Has anyone got any guesses? Also how was it? I am in Spain for the next couple of weeks so I won't be able to update. Also its my birthday on Monday! I can't wait! 14 at last! Please review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: I love you.**

**Oh God. I am sorry it is so short but I have torn ligaments in my wrist which means it hurts to type so I tried. Hopefully the next one will come soon and will be longer than this one! It's really cheesy, I know!**

"Rose look, since it's valentine's day, I've got something to tell you…"

"Everybody knows that I like someone however what people don't know is that person is..."

Lysander Scamander- interrupting what Scorpius was going to say- handed Rose a bunch of enlarged daisies with a tag reading 'from Cam'

Rose through the flowers back at Lysander and together she and Scorp started to head towards the carriages when Scorp repeated what he said before…

"So, Rose. Like I was saying…"

"Hey guys!" Al cheered,

"What's up Al?" Rose said. But Scorp just cursed…

"Hey Rose how are you two then?" He sang, gesturing between Rose and Scorp and seeming very hyper,

"Al can I have a word in private please? Rosie wait here we will only be a sec."

So Rose waited but Scorp came back with no Aland when she asked he just said that Al had forgot something and had said that he would meet the two back at the castle.

As they finally got into a carriage Scorp eventually got the nerve to say what he had been wanting to…

"Rose, I love you. I have since first year in detention. I have been meaning to ask all day but will you go out with me?"

"You were the one who sent the poem and rose weren't you! Of course I will go out with you! I love you too!" and they carried on up to the castle both in an amazing mood until rose thought.

"Oh my god. What will my dad say?" They were both in too much of a good mood to think about that now. All they could think about was each other!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, Please read and review. Also I am a trial admin for the facebook page harry potter trivia so you can like it if you want here is the link:**

** . .Life**

**So on with the story…**

**Chapter 18: Breakfast**

It was two weeks after Rose and Scorp had got together however until now the only people that knew were Al and Fred because they were Rose's closest cousins and she could trust them not to tell anyone.

The truth was that Rose was scared of telling her father abouther and Scorpius. Whenever she thought she was ready she remembered how he treated her when she told him that they were friends with Scorpius.

She knew that he would find out somehow and they had planned to go public however Rose's courage was yet again failing her.

"Rose come on, it will be fine," Scorp said as she paused writing the letter again.

"but I don't know what to say!" Rose pleaded,

"Okay then… just say that you've liked me for a while and I finally asked you out! Oh, but say it was yesterday in the library so they don't know how long we have actually been together."

"Okay, done." She tied the letter to her pet owl Athena." They used all the bravery that was left in them and headed to the great hall hand in hand.

As soon as they entered through the large oak doors the hall went silent and then everyone started whispering at once staring at the two of them.

Rose mentally cursed the fact that she inherited the Weasley blush as they walked quickly to the table but someone stood up before they got there standing in their way.

"So, I should have known that you two would get together eventually," It was what looked like an older Slytherin boy who Rose had never saw before never mind spoken to.

"Um, excuse me but who are you?" Scorp asked tensing.

"Me?" He pointed to himself "I am her…" Pointing at Rose "Future husband!" suddenly boys all over the hall stood up shouting at the boy while Scorp put his arm round her shoulders and Rose was just thankful that she didn't blush more.

Suddenly one voice was heard over the hundreds of boys which Rose recognized as James'.

"Rosie! What's going on in here?" He shouted as he walked over. "Shut it!" He shouted to the rest of the school, everyone went quiet.

"Now I want to know what go-"Then a smile quickly replaced by a frown shone on his face "You're together! Scorpius we need to talk! But what is all this?" he gestured to the hall.

"This," the Slytherin boy that had started it all said "Is my future wife!"

"I don't think so mate." Rose finally spoke up. "Why is it that when I don't have a boyfriend everyone ignores me but when I do and I love him, everyone has a go at us, I mean it's not like I would go out with anyone but Scorp anyway but at least have the decency to tell me!"

By the end of this Scorpius was laughing so hard he had to let go of Rose which didn't end up well.

The Slytherin boy grabbed Rose's hand and when she tried to pull away he held tighter so being Rose she slapped him in the face.

Unfortunately just like first year Professor Longbottom turned up just as she slapped him.

"Why is it that whenever something happens it is always you two?" He asked Rose and Scorpius who had backed her up and punched the boy in the privates, resulting in the boy hopping around the hall shouting.

"Trust me sir I ask myself the same question every day," Rose replied, taking Scorpius' hand in hers.

"Well I hate to say it but you will be spending detention with me again."

"Including me?" asked James

"Yes and Mr Brown over-" He was interrupted by Al.

"Rosie, you better get over here I don't think uncle Ron was to happy…"

Rose ran over to see a scarlett envelope which she opened just to drop it again.

"Oh look everyone, Weasleys got herself a howler!" Ioan Finnegan said and everyone went quiet to listen:

ROSE NYMPHADORA WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH HIM! CAN'T YOU LOVE SOMEONE WITHOUT BLONDE HAIR AND A LAST NAME OF MALFOY? I WARNED YOU TO NEVER MARRY A PUREBLOOD AND AS FOR MALFOY, I BET HE'S RIGHT THERE NOW ISN'T HE? ACTING ALL LOVEY DOVEY OVER YOUR CORNFLAKES, MY DAUGHTER DESERVES SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU. ROSE YOU ARE ONLY 14 FOR GODS SAKES! YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T DATE TILL SHE WAS…. OH. NEVER MIND! YOU AND YOUR PUREBLOOD SCUM OF A BOYFRIEND BETTER FIND SOMEONE ELSE BECAUSE I CAN ASSURE YOU I AM NOT OK WITH THIS AND I BET HIS PRAT OF A FATHER ISN'T EITHER!

And with that the letter exploded and in its place was another although this one was safe looking.

Rose couldn't see that though because her vision was clouded with tears. This was the reaction she had feared.

"What time detention Professor?" she asked.

"8 in my office tonight." He replied but the strictness was gone. Replaced by concern.

"Show's over." Rose called to the rest of the hall (most were laughing) "Go back to breakfast! Are you happy now?" and she ran all the way back up to her dorm with no breakfast, closely followed by Scorp, Al, James and Fred.

She fell on her bed and willed the tears not to fall. But of course they did.

There was a chorus of "Rosie!" by all the boys as they sat on her bed and Scorpius engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Rose, I am so sorry I had no idea…" Scor was cut off by her,

"No. shh"

"Rose you're not going to break up with me, are you?" that cheered Rose up. She burst into fits of laughter.

"What?" He said bewildered

"I just can't believe you thought that! I don't care what my dad says! I love you!"

"I love you too." Rose saw James, Fred and Al all tensed,

"Scorpius come here we need to talk."

And he followed them into the common room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't updated, was the last chapter ok? Please review. Did everyone have a good Christmas? Please read and review! **

"Hey, Scorp?" Rose said. They were sat down by the lake watching the giant squid splash around.

"Yeah?" He replied

"Do you think your dad will mind about us? I mean he was absolutely fine with us being friends wasn't he so do you think he will be happy for us?"

"Yes, I think so dad just wants me to be happy and you know that they love you, of course they are ok."

"Well why haven't you told them yet? I told mine but you haven't even written to yours."

"Rosie, I already have, well I told them that I was going to ask you out and they wrote back saying that you would say yes so I suppose they already know. Anyway I was thinking, would you like to come to mine for Easter break?"

"Of course, if it means getting away from my dad…" She trailed off as she remembered. He still hadn't spoken to her since the howler. She and Scorpius had written a letter telling him that they were older now and he couldn't tell them what to do.

"Anyway, I'll write to my mum and tell her…" she started.

"One step ahead!" Scorp interrupted holding up a letter that was clearly her mother's handwriting, "I already asked her and she said yes," Rose smiled and leant in for a kiss…

"Oh Merlin! Dammit Rosie! We've got quidditch practise! Coming?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Oh God I forgot! Yeah!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and together they headed down to the quidditch pitch.

*Scorp's point of view*

"Hey guys!" I said to Al and the rest of Rose's family who are on the Quidditch team (James, Fred, Al and Roxanne) a lot of the other Gryffindor students think that the team is bias as James is the captain and over half the team are his family and friends, but in truth it isn't we are the best in the house!

"Alright Guys!" James said "It is us versus Slytherin on Saturday so…"

Fred cut in, mocking his best friend as he already knew the speech by heart "We need to win to beat them to the house cup! You are so predictable!"

"Yes well anyway Scorp I want you to stay near to Rose in the goal, defend her with your life, they don't have the best beaters but have you seen the size of them? Fred just protects anyone who needs it and everyone else you know pretty much what to do. Yes?"

"Yes!" they all replied.

"Ok today we are gonna play a half pitch match which will end when Al catches the snitch. It is basically two chasers against each other and they each have a beater, Rose is the keeper and we both have to score against her and the other chaser in neutral and helps out both teams ok, the teams will be me as neutral chaser, Roxy and Fred on one team and Scorp and Jayden (Jayden Gordan is the only member of the quidditch team who is not involved with the Weasleys and he is in his seventh year, everyone gets on well with him). Let's go!"

We all filed out holding our matching fire bolt 500s Rose and me flew up to the goalposts "Scorp you aren't protecting me now! You are against me!" Rose shouted at me.

"Oh yeah, I guess I am just used to protecting you all the time!" I shouted back at her "Oh my god. We aren't seriously using enchanted pom-poms as bludgers are we?" I called to James who is hovering in the centre of the pitch ready to start.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone getting injured!" he called back, laughing I held tightly onto my bat as the game started.

It's half an hour after quidditch practise finished and I and rose are sitting on my bed talking.

"Looking back now I suppose it was a good job that we used the pom-poms! It hit you in the head three times! But it was a good game wasn't it you only let five goals in that's awesome!" I said to her.

"I know, it was really fun but we really need to beat Slytherin if we are going to win the cup." She replied.

"And Slytherin do have some good players like Creed- I mean Zabini," Oops what have I just done she's gonna be mad! Oh god, is she gonna break up with me?

"Who is Creed?" she noticed damn!

"When my dad was at school Blaise Zabini was his best friend, so I grew up with his son Creed he is actually really nice but since I came to Hogwarts I haven't really spoke to him apart from in the holidays when his and my dad meet up," I said,

"Well why don't you speak to him if he was your best friend?" she asked, I paused for a moment not really wanting to tell her the real reason.

"Well it's … it's because of you and all of my new friends in Gryffindor, I thought that you wouldn't want to be my friend or girlfriend if I hung out with a Slytherin…" I trailed off hoping she wouldn't me mad at me.

"Scorp, it doesn't matter who you are friends with. I love you for who you are! And actually I would quite like to get to know him myself, when are you going to introduce me, huh?" she said, I can't deny it I am taken aback!

"Are you sure Rose?" I asked her

"Of course!" she replied beaming at me.


End file.
